When angels deserve to die
by Sanashiya
Summary: Why have you forsaken me? Le balcon situé à une telle hauteur est terriblement tentant pour un blondinet désespéré. Surtout ce vide qui s'étend en dessous. Et puis, c'est un ciel pour mourir. One shot, yaoi, angst. Et songfic, aussi. Enjoy!


Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà que je viens de finir d'écrire un one-shot qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps. :3 J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Fandom : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.  
Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Clamp.  
Rating : T  
Genre : angst, yaoi, songfic.  
Note : ce one-shot m'a été inspiré de la chanson Chop Suey de System of a Down. Spoilers du passé de Fye. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Et joyeux Noeeeel !!!!

* * *

_Wake up_

J'ouvre les yeux. Il fait encore noir, je viens de faire un cauchemar. Comme toutes les nuits. Je m'asseois sur mon lit, en tailleur, et je contemple mes mains vides. Dans mon rêve, elles tenaient celles de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, celui qui était le plus proche de moi... celui qui _était_ moi, le même visage que moi, le même corps que moi... et le même nom que moi, depuis que je l'ai décidé.  
Et maintenant, elles sont vides, parce que la seule façon pour moi d'atteindre encore ces mains, c'est par le biais des rêves. J'essuie les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Kurogane dort, mais on ne sait jamais.

_Grab a brush and put on a little make up  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up_

- Hé, ça va ?  
Il ne dort pas. J'aurais du m'en douter pourtant, c'est toujours quand je suis le plus vulnérable qu'il trouve le moyen de pointer son nez.  
- Oui, ça va.  
Mon visage reconstitue son masque de sourire, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Ma grande spécialité. Est-ce que je fais semblant de sourire par habitude, ou juste parce que j'ai encore peur de laisser mon coeur sans la moindre protection ?  
Peu importe.  
- Toi non plus, Kuro-pon ?  
- Comme tu peux le voir.  
Son ton est froid. Il n'aime pas ces faux sourires, je le sais. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à lui offrir.

_Why'd you leave the keys up on the table  
There you go create another fable_

C'est une sorte d'habitude. Un jeu, entre nous. Je l'embête, il se montre froid envers moi. Je l'appelle par des surnoms idiots, il ne prononce jamais mon nom. Je lui souris, il fronce les sourcils.  
Je maintiens la distance entre nous, et il m'en veut.  
C'est comme ça depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. Personne ne changera. Je continuerai à agir comme un idiot, Kurogane continuera à être fâché, Shaolan continuera à tout donner pour chercher les plumes, Sakura continuera à être notre de rayon de soleil, et Mokona continuera à être Mokona.  
J'aimerais, du moins.

_You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put on a little make up  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up_

Est-ce qu'il me déteste ? Je pense. Il me l'a déjà montré plusieurs fois. Comme cette fois là, au pays d'Ôto. Il a su que je n'avais pas tout donné pour empêcher ce démon de me battre. Mais il ne s'est pas demandé pourquoi, parce que c'est lui, parce que c'est moi, et parce que pour les types comme lui, même les types comme moi ne devraient pas avoir envie de mourir. Il a su, mais il n'a pas compris. Il n'a pas cherché à comprendre. Parce qu'il est lui, et parce que je suis moi, et que les types comme nous se détestent au premier regard.  
Pourquoi on chercherait à se comprendre ?

_You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table  
You wanted to_

En vérité, moi, je ne le déteste pas. Il est très perspicace, il lit plus profond en moi que n'importe qui, et c'est très gênant, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je le détesterais. Ses phrases froides me lacèrent le coeur. Je sais qu'il ne tient qu'à moi de ne pas chercher à en récolter, mais si j'arrêtais de l'embêter, et s'il arrêtait de m'en vouloir, que nous resterait-il pour faire semblant d'être amis ?  
Je continue, donc, parce que Sakura-chan et Shaolan-kun ont bien assez de problèmes sans devoir en plus s'inquiéter à propos des deux seuls adultes qui encadrent leur groupe. Je continue, même si ça me fait mal.  
_- Kuro-pon, que ferais-tu ?  
- Hein ?  
- Si on pouvait t'accorder un souhait. Tu retournerais dans ton monde natal tout seul ?  
- Et toi ?  
- ...  
- Moi, j'irais dans un monde où les types comme toi n'iraient jamais. __Ç__a serait l'occasion de séparer nos chemins._  
A ce moment là, j'avais souri. Comme d'habitude. Mais sous mon masque, j'étais surpris. Pas surpris de sa phrase, non, parce qu'il était tout à fait le genre à être franc avec lui-même, et que je savais déjà qu'il ne m'appréciait pas. Mais surpris, parce que pour moi qui avais passé tellement de temps à subir toutes sortes de blessures, aussi physiques que mentales, pour moi qui passais chaque jour de ma vie à perfectionner la barrière avec laquelle je me protégeais, une simple petite phrase comme celle-ci arrivait à transpercer mon coeur.  
Ma carapace n'était pas encore assez au point.

_I dont think you trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die_

Cette nuit, on dort au dernier étage d'un hôtel dans une immense ville illuminée. Sakura-chan a sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes en récupérant sa plume, et pour nous remercier, avant de partir, ils nous ont offert de nous reposer ici. Nombre d'étages : 180. La chambre que je partage avec Kurogane possède un balcon. Je me lève, et je m'y dirige. Si brutalement je décidais de sauter, je m'écraserais au sol sans la moindre chance de m'en sortir.  
- Tu fais quoi ? grogne le ninja.  
Ça t'intéresse ?  
- Je contemple la vue, Kuro-rin. C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?  
Mes mains sont crispées sur le balcon. Je me sens irrésistiblement attiré par ce vide de plusieurs centaines de mètres, en dessous de moi. C'est beau et effrayant. Les voitures sont si loin qu'elles ne sont plus que des tâches de couleur diffuses.

_Wake up_

Le vent me fouette le visage, et je souris sans joie. Je suis léger, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'envole pas, qu'il ne m'emmène pas faire le tour de cette ville, qu'il ne m'emporte pas vers d'autres pays, vers d'autres lieux, là où je pourrais fuir à mon aise ... ? Là ou Kurogane n'est pas...  
Mes mains se crispent encore plus. Je ne suis pas heureux, à voyager avec lui, mais je ne serais pas non plus heureux à voyager sans lui, je le sais.  
Au moins, ça ferait plaisir à un des deux.

_Grab a brush and put on a little make up  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake__ up_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon dehors ! Il y a du vent, mais l'air est tiède.  
Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire chaud, là bas, tout en bas. Comme en enfer. En bas de cet immeuble, la vie ne s'arrête jamais. Les hommes d'affaires sont rentrés chez eux, ils laissent la place aux fêtards, et la ville devient leur. Combien de crimes, de viols, de bagarres, ont lieu en ce moment même, dans les bas-fonds de cette immense ville ? Combien de personnes sans-abris sont en train de tendre la main et de prier pour une pièce qui leur permettrait d'acheter du pain, ou de l'alcool ? Combien de personnes sont en train de s'injecter de l'héroïne à l'aide de seringues mal désinfectées ? Combien sont en train de faire une overdose ?  
Qui décide des règles de ce jeu ?

_Why'd you leave the keys up on the table  
There you go create another fable_

J'ai visité beaucoup de mondes, jusqu'à présent. Des riches, des pauvres, des grands, des petits, des paisibles, des accablés, des ravagés par la guerre, des presques inhabités, des surpeuplés... Mais je n'ai jamais perçu un tel relent de vice ailleurs que dans ce monde. Comme s'il était en putréfaction, et qu'il en ricanait. Et sa pourriture s'étend à tous ses habitants, depuis les quidams qui battent leur femmes aux politiciens qui soutirent des sous à ceux qui n'ont pas les moyens de payer leur loyer.  
Ça donne envie de vomir. Alors je préfère dormir ; même si en rêve, je vois des choses qui ne sont pas forcément plus heureuses, au moins, elles ne dégagent pas cette odeur de pourri qui m'a pris à la gorge à l'instant où Mokona nous a fait atterrir.

_You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put on a little make up  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up_

- T'as l'air pas bien.  
Je t'en pose des questions ?  
- C'est rien, j'ai un peu mal à la tête, c'est tout.  
Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive rien à cacher, quand il s'agit de lui ? Comment fait-il pour arriver à percer ce mur que j'établis entre nous ? Comment arrive-t-il à toujours deviner que je ne vais pas bien ? Je fais pourtant toujours tellement attention à ce que rien ne transparaisse sur mon visage...  
- T'es pâle comme un mort.  
Et aussitôt, je sais qu'il sait que je viens de me dire « si seulement c'était le cas ». Ses sourcils se froncent encore plus, et une expression étrange – le dégoût ? – apparaît sur son visage. Ses yeux rouges donnent l'impression de brûler encore plus que d'habitude.

_You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table  
You wanted to_

J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi le mépris, venant de sa part, est plus difficile à supporter que venant de n'importe qui d'autre. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi il me blesse à chaque parole froide – et il y en a eu beaucoup jusque là – qu'il m'adresse. Je voudrais savoir comment y remédier.  
Alors je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu, et j'enchaîne avec légèreté :  
- Ça passera, c'est juste un mal de tête.  
Et je n'invente rien. Elle est là, cette migraine, elle me dévore les deux côtés de mon cerveau, et par un tour de force, elle arrive à se frayer un chemin dans ma gorge, elle se répand dans ma poitrine, elle termine sa course dans mon coeur. La migraine du coeur, vous ne connaissez pas ? Ça vous fait trembler les mains, les jambes, ça vous donne envie de vomir, envie de hurler, et surtout, envie de pleurer. Je serre les dents. Ne laisse pas éclater la boule que tu sens remonter dans ta gorge. Accroche-toi au balcon. Ne faiblis pas. Contracte les muscles de tes jambes. Tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser aller, pas ici, pas maintenant. Pas en Sa présence.

_I dont think you trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels __deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die_

Ce soir, la migraine du coeur est particulièrement virulente. J'aurais peut-être pu tenir si j'avais réussi garder les yeux fixés sur la ville illuminée, mais le visage de mon frère est apparu devant moi et c'était fini.  
Mes genous heurtent le sol du balcon. Mes mains s'accrochent aux barreaux froids, tellement forts que mes jointures deviennent blanches. Je baisse la tête, mais je sais qu'au tressaillement de mes épaules, Kurogane a compris que mes joues étaient trempées de larmes. Je me suis laissé aller. Je n'ai pas été assez fort.  
Maintenant que j'ai craqué, faut-il que je me reprenne, ou ai-je le droit d'étancher ma douleur dans les larmes ?  
J'aimerais avoir le choix, mais de toute façon, mes yeux ne s'arrêtent pas de pleurer. En silence, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. Je suis déjà l'objet de sa pitié, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

_Father  
Father  
Father  
Father_

Il n'y a aucun bruit de sa part, et je n'ai pas envie de lever la tête pour voir l'air de commisération ou de mépris affiché ouvertement sur son visage. Combien de temps s'écoule, comme ça, dans le silence et dans les larmes ? Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai bien l'impression que ça se compte en siècles, jusqu'à ce que j'entende son pas s'éloigner de moi. Pas une parole, rien. Etrange qu'il n'aie pas profité de cette occasion pour se moquer de moi. Cette petite chose minable que je suis, ce lâche, cet imbécile, ce crétin. Ce monstre.  
Et le mot est faible.

_Father into your hand I commend my spirit  
Father into your hand why have you forsaken me_

J'inspire un grand coup. Le moment mélodramatique, c'est passé. Je regrette de tout mon coeur de m'être laissé allé. Je me relève – mes mains ne lâchent pas le balcon, mes jambes tremblent encore – et je m'appuie sur la balustrade. Elle est en acier. Dommage. Si seulement elle avait été en bois, un miracle du ciel aurait pu la faire basculer sous mon poids, j'aurais pu me laisser mourir. Personne n'aurait pu me sauver.  
Avec un peu de chance, en tombant, j'aurais écrasé un des crétins qui pullulent dans ce monde.  
Mais la balustrade est en acier. Pourquoi le vent me semble glacé, subitement ? Pourquoi des frissons parcourent ma peau, et pourquoi mon coeur est au bord de mes lèvres ?  
J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un, une personne proche, un Yui, pour pouvoir pleurer dans ses bras dès que je sens que les choses sont trop dures à supporter. Quelqu'un qui puisse me sourire sincèrement et me dire « Oui, la situation est pas géniale. Mais pas d'inquiétude : je sais que ça va aller mieux. Et je serai là pour te soutenir. » Yui me l'avait dit. Ashura-ô me l'avait dit. Et ces deux personnes ont disparu de ma vie, et personne n'a jamais pu – n'a jamais su – les remplacer.  
Mais bien sûr, elle pourrait aussi pleurer entre _mes _bras, et _je_ pourrais la consoler. Peut-être que ça me donnerait l'impression de servir à quelque chose. L'impression d'être au moins important pour quelqu'un.  
Sauf que là, je suis seul. Yui et Ashura m'ont abandonné. Et _presque _personne ne peut les remplacer. Et la personne qui le pourrait ne l'a jamais souhaité.

_I__n your eyes forsaken me  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
In your heart forsaken me _

La pluie commence à tomber sur le balcon que je suis le seul à occuper, à présent. Elle est tiède. Mais au moins, elle a une utilité, _elle_, elle sert à masquer les traces de larmes sur mes joues. Je lève les yeux : les nuages du ciel nocturne donnent l'impression d'être violets, à cause des lampadaires oranges de la ville. C'est la première fois que je contemple un spectacle comme celui-là.  
Et une étrange sensation s'empare de ma gorge, et pour la énième fois, mes mains s'agrippent à la rambarde. Je me redresse. Le moment est venu. Kurogane est rentré, rien ne m'en empêchera.  
C'est un ciel pour mourir, ce soir.

_Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die_

Les seules personnes que j'aimais et qui m'aimaient ne sont plus là. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je trimballe mon corps avec moi, cet amas de chair et d'os complètement inutile ? A qui vais-je manquer, lorsque je me serai jeté de ce balcon ? Shaolan sera triste. Mais pas excessivement. Il surmontera. Kurogane, lui, il se dira « Youpi, enfin débarrassé de ce mec saoûlant ! ». Plus personne pour l'appeler par des surnoms débiles. Il adorera. Le point délicat risque d'être Mokona et Sakura. Mais ils en ont vu d'autres. Ils seront tristes un moment, et puis ils finiront par aller de l'avant. C'est toujours comme ça, d'habitude, je dois être sans doute le seul imbécile de ce monde et des autres qui n'a pas réussi à faire la même chose.  
Je redresse mon corps. Pas besoin d'hésiter : je respire juste une dernière fois l'air, comme pour m'assurer que je suis bien en vie avant de mourir. Dans dix secondes, je saute.  
Et juste au moment où je m'apprête à enjamber la balustrade, quelque chose se dépose sur mes épaules.

_In my self righteous suicide  
I cry _

C'est un truc doux. Je baisse les yeux, stoppé dans mon élan. Une couverture. Et Kurogane se tient derrière moi, et lorsque je me tourne vers lui, il me regarde, d'un air absolument indéchiffrable.  
- Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes sous cette pluie. Rentre.  
Il a compris, je sais qu'il a compris, et pourtant, il n'y fait aucune allusion. Et je comprends soudainement que rien de tout ça n'est anodin. Il a compris que je pleurais, et (pitié, ou prévenance ?) il est rentré pour chercher une couverture à mettre sur mes épaules. Il a vu ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, il est intervenu pour m'en empêcher. Mais par délicatesse, il ne relève pas. Il me regarde, je dois vraiment lui offrir un spectacle pathétique, avec mes cheveux trempés, et mes larmes qui se remettent à couler, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Il me_regarde_. Ses yeux sont fixés sur moi. Pour lui, en ce moment, j'existe. _J'existe_.  
Combien de temps est-ce qu'on se regarde, comme ça ? Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. J'ai envie de continuer à exister, encore et encore. C'est une sensation si agréable. J'aime me noyer dans ses yeux rouges. A cette distance – plus proches que jamais – ils donnent l'impression d'être remplis de lave en fusion. Mais paradoxalement, jamais son regard n'a été si compréhensif. La froideur a disparu. Je sens vaguement mes larmes, qui refusent de s'arrêter, couler sur mes joues, glisser dans mon cou. Je vois comme à travers un voile sa main se lever, et les essuyer sans dureté.  
- Je mérite de mourir, tu le sais...  
Je m'attendais à provoquer un regard de mépris, mais ce n'est même pas le cas. Il s'approche, et sa bouche est proche de mon oreille, et il murmure :  
- Parfois, tu me sidères par ta stupidité. Tu ne mérites absolument pas de mourir.  
Il se recule un peu, me regarde, effleure mes lèvres de ses doigts.  
- Si tu veux mourir, je te tuerai.  
Les doigts se reculèrent, ils sont remplacés par ses propres lèvres. Elles sont sèches, et chaudes. Elles pressent doucement les miennes, humides et glacées. Il veut les réchauffer. Je le laisse faire ; non, mieux : j'y apporte même ma contribution. Et puis, tant qu'il y est, pourquoi ne pas réchauffer mon corps ? C'est sans doute ce qu'il se dit lorsque ses bras se glissent dans mon dos, et me serrent plus fort contre lui. C'est pour cette raison, sûrement, que j'entoure son cou de mes bras à moi, c'est pour ça qu'on se serre comme si on voulait ne plus jamais se lâcher, que nos lèvres se joignent, que nos langues jouent l'une avec l'autre.  
Et c'est sans doute histoire d'y mettre du sien que mon coeur accélère sa cadence, que des frissons brûlants courent dans mes veines, que l'adrénaline réchauffe mon sang.  
Seigneur, que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Je suis _vivant_.

_When angels deserve to die_

Et là, à côté, je peux presque entendre le rire moqueur de la balustrade.  
°On remet ça à une prochaine fois.°

° FIN °

* * *

°Yeux du chat Potté Fyesque° Reviews? 


End file.
